Crossover Crack
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: Crossover with Chrono Cross, but you'll understand this without playing that game. Oneshot. Luccia suddenly finds herself in Gaia. For those who dislike VincentLucrecia.


**AN: For all of you that have played Chrono Cross and FFVII, you should know who Luccia is. I have not finished Chrono Cross yet, so I don't know everything about Luccia, but I know enought to write this. **

**This is a crossover oneshot fic with Chrono Cross, and the pairing is Vincent/Luccia. It is COMPLETE gag humor that should not be taken seriously. How did I come up with this idiotic idea? Two reasons;**

**1) Luccia is very similar to Lucrecia, and could be a reincarnation of her, if not for Luccia's accent. **

**2) Me talking with my net-friend, Tishannia. :Smirks at Tishannia:**

**So, enjoy this complete piece of crack!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, or Chrono Cross, they both belong to Square-Enix.**

**...And yes, Luccia does talk like that.**

**Note: You don't have to have played Chrono Cross to understand this. 'Tis pretty self-explainitory.**

Luccia landed on her knees, and whipped her head from side to side, wondering where she was. She had been traveling along with her comrades one minute, and falling through a void the next.

"Zerge?" She called out the name of her leader, but got no reply. She instantly perked up.

"Dis must be vone of ze uzzer vorlds!"

"What?" A voice above her asked.

Her body frozen and tense at the sound, Luccia slowly looked up.

There was a whole bunch of people standing there, giving her questioning looks. One of them in particular was staring at her with an amazed look.

"Vho are you?" She asked, uncertain of what to do.

A man with spikey blonde hair gave her a 'Who are YOU?' look and said. "AVALANCHE."

"Zo, you are a mountain of znow?"

A dark haired young girl gave her a 'WTF?' look and said, "Did ya hit your head or something?"

Luccia stood up. She was wearing a tight fitting button-up dress that went down to her knees, with sleeves that widened in a bell shapped at the ends, making it look like a labcoat as well as a dress. Her lavender colored hair was up in a white bandana, and she wore round-rim glasses. She straightened her labcoat/dress and threw an annoyed glance at the young girl.

"No. But, you zaid you vere AVALANCHE."

The blonde man waved this aside and said, "Who _are_ you?"

Luccia gained a proud expression and said, "Luccia, scientific genius at Viper Manor, currently on a quest do save ze' vorlds."

The one who was giving her an amazed look looked at her with even more interest.

A big black man said, "Dere is no Vipa' Manor."

Luccia smiled at him. "'Zere iz in my vorld."

"Your world?" A little cat asked, though how in the worlds could a cat talk?

Luccia nodded happily.

Another blonde man spoke up. "#$. This chick's #!$ crazier then Sephiroth."

She gave him a curious look. "Who iz dis Sephirozz?"

"Ya should know. Silver hair, tall, crazy as #$&."

Luccia thought for a moment. "...Guile...?" She said, saying the name of her less-then-sane, silver haired comrade.

The blonde smacked his forehead.

A dark haired woman piped in, "Cloud, this woman must be sick. We should take her to Bugenhagen, since Mideel has been distroyed."

The one called Cloud nodded.

"You're right Tifa."

Looking back at Luccia, and motioning to the other people he said each of their names.

"...and Vincent. Okay, to the Highwind everyone."

Once on the...Highwind they called it? Her team needed one of those...She eased into a chair, and sat with perfect posture. Her back completely straight, eyes looking directly foward, hands on her knees. She looked extremely formal. Why she went to so much trouble was unknown...

The one called Vincent gave her a sharp glance, got up from his seat, and walked over to her.

"Your name was...?" He asked.

Luccia whipped her head around to look at him. There was a certain gleam in his eye... "Luccia. Bincent right?" Thinking for a moment, she added.

"Dat zounds familiar. Do I know you?"

A flash of pain crossed Vincent's face, but was gone as quickly as it had come. "Lucrecia...?"

Luccia smiled and shook her head. "Luccia."

Vincent brushed his real hand against her face. "Oh...Lucrecia."

Luccia frowned and a grimace flashed her face. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Vincent's eyes began to tear. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and grasped at her hand. "Lucrecia, please forgive me!" His voice was filled with pain and anguish, and the angst level was dangerously high.

Luccia was dumbstruck and terrified at the same time, who _wouldn't _be? "Bincent, you're scaring me!"

Tearing her hand away from the angsty bishouen, she backed up, while Vincent cried 'Anime Style' tears that seemed to defy gravity. Wow.

Looking down at her silver boots, which just _happened_ to have turned red and sparkly.

"Dat vone movie!" Luccia, thinking of one moive her comrade, Mojo had shown her.

"I vant to go 'ome! Back to Mojo and Zerge!"

Vincent looked up, horrorstruck, at what she just said. "Lucrecia!" Too late, Luccia was gone, leaving behind only her pair of glasses. While many authoresses would have said 'Boots' or 'Fairy dust of d00m!', I chose glasses. Why? I am weird.

Clawing at the air where she had last been, Vincent cried "No! Hojo took her away again!" And falling into a fit of angstmuffin-singuy-whiny-sufferingsoul..d00d, Vincent ran off to his room, seeming ever so much like a teenage girl.

---------

Luccia found herself not in her home world, but in a strange building...on a table...with the Shinra Company excecutives and the young President staring at her...

---------

**AN: Muwahaha! That was...interesting. And this should only be a oneshot...though Hojo's reaction of her would be quite interesting indeed. Please review!**


End file.
